


Still here

by EliolovesOliver



Series: Bonding and maybe more [1]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alex centric, F/F, F/M, Gen, Justlex is openended, M/M, bi sexuality, but alex became sexually frustrated, everyone is presumed bi but closeted, started as an everybody lives au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 19:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliolovesOliver/pseuds/EliolovesOliver
Summary: Everybody lives and Alex perves a little.





	Still here

Shit was fucked up. Well, shit had been fucked up for a while, even before the tapes.

Even before Hannah went and slit her wrists.

Alex tilted his head to stare at the girl in question. She'd woken up recently but Alex hadn't had the chance to talk to her yet, what with blowing his own brains out. Or rather attempting to blow his brains out.

The teenager huffed and leaned back in the hospital chair to stare at the ceiling. He had to get out of here soon, before his mom checked up on him. Heaven knows the panic he'd cause if his room was empty for more than five minutes. And unaccompanied at that.

Another more amused huff escaped the former blonde as he stood and stared at girl one last time before he slowly turned and limped away as quietly as his cain would allow.

♤

Unfortunately he had not been quick enough.

"Oh God, Alex! Where were you?"

The boy sighed, defeated and tired from all the walking.

"Alex I was this close to having your dad send out a missing persons-"

"Mom," the boy looked up and ground his teeth slightly before continuing. "I just ... went to see Hannah." 

His mother looked at him with pity but her eyes were still hard.

"Sweetheart, I know you're worried about your friend but you're on suicide watch. You're lucky we don't have someone watching your every move."

Alex rolled his eyes as he climbed back into the bed, pushing his mothers hands away when she tried to help.

♤

"...and it totally rocked!"

Alex smiled at Jeff, the baseball players rambling one of his favourite pass times since he'd been admitted. He'd been visiting both Hannah and Alex and truth be told Alex was glad for his company.

"Hey Alex?"

"Yeah Jeff?"

"When do you think you'll be released? I've really missed you dude."

And then he smiled and Alex cursed his luck. Why did all his friends have to be so stupidly attractive?

♤

Jessica sat by Hannah's bed side and did her homework, humming quietly as Hannah and Alex talked through their shit.

It looked like the three of them would be back at Monet's in no time, but this time with less lies and secrets.

♤

"My parents adopted Justin. He's trying to get clean and I think he wants to make, like, amends or something."

Alex had always appreciated Clay's lack of filter and found amusement in his confusion. Like right now he had an adorable scrunch on his face as Jessica threw a pillow at his face.

They all giggled and Alex realised that 'fuck, all my friends seriously are hot'.

♤

Alex watched as Zach spoke to Hannah, glad that his friends were getting along. His heart skipped a beat at how cute Zach looked when he laughed. It stopped when Hannah laughed, realising (not for the first time) how beautiful she really was.

♤

Fuck this shit. Alex had been released and right now Jessica was helping him with his exercises and she was touching him to keep him steady. She had that look on her face, that concentrated look of determination that Alex had always found hot.

But his dick remained unresponsive.

♤

"Well, it's completely normal for-"

Alex stood and walked out before the doctor could finish speaking. 

He hadn't managed to kill himself but for the time being his dick was dead.

Awesome.

♤

"Standall. Can we talk?"

Alex blinked tiredly at the barista, realised it was Justin and took a huge gulp of his espresso while gesturing for the other boy to sit down opposite him.

Alex stared blankly as Justin's shirt moved with his muscles, ignoring how beautiful the younger boy looked as he stared at Alex with minute guilt.

"First things first though, I like your hair."

Alex huffed a laugh as the other looked in awe at the brown locks Alex decided to leave unchanged.

♤

"Justin's kind of skinny, isn't he?"

Alex smiled up at Zach.

"I love you Zach. You are such a moron and I love you more than I have ever loved another dude in my life."

Zach looked confused but smiled back.

"Aww, I love you too man."

...

"But, like, not in a gay way right? Right? Why are you laughing? Alex?"

♤

Monty is kinda sexy. In a fucked up psycho freak kinda way. Alex contemplated his life as he watched Monty try (and fail) to pretend he was straight by flirting with Sheri (who looked amused at the blustering violent teenager before her).

♤

Alex sighed as he watch Tony wash his car.

Fuck this shit.

He groaned and turned to look at Clay when Tony took his shirt off to wipe the sweat from his brow.

Clay's eyes remained firmly on Tony's rippling muscles and sexy face.

At least his dick worked again.

♤

"Haven't you noticed? I'm a star, I'm coming into view as the world is turning..."

Alex and Hannah sang (horribly) together.

Jessica muttered something about immaturity but continued grinning as she recorded the two nerds she loved most.

♤

"Hannah's pretty cute huh? I mean I always knew Jessica was good looking, and sure I knew Hannah was too, but like... she's really cute."

Alex stared at Sheri. He blinked tiredly because 

"Sometimes you don't really notice how pretty someone is until you really look at them. It happens to me all the time and I'm just so sick of it."

Sheri shot him a confused look which honestly was just as cute as Clay's what the fuck.

♤

Alex grinned as he, Zach and May all sang along with show they were watching.

"And isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it love? Isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it love? And isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't love? Isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it love?!"

♤

"Hey Standall, you've got something I want."

Alex sighed boredly as looked up from his phone to give Justin the attention he so desperately needed.

"What is it Foley?"

Justin was red in the face but his tone was serious as a heart attack.

"A kiss."


End file.
